


Desert Sweets

by TheColonel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColonel/pseuds/TheColonel





	1. Chapter 1

Earlier today I had another dream. One of dozens now. In it, I saw my grandfather. He looked fine. It felt like just another normal day. Nothing bad happened, and I hugged him warmly.

The weird part of those dreams is simple. It's always the part where I wake up in my mess of a bed, look out at the desert through the nearest window and remember, "Oh, right. My grandpa's been dead for six months." Then I just lie there for a while. It's kinda fucked up.

 

Later that day, someone was holding a knife to my throat. That didn't bother me.

"If you're expecting me to give you shit, that ain't gonna happen."

She was smaller than me. She had delicate hands that shook holding the knife in the air in front of my throat. She was too short to reach my mouth with her other arm. Hell, the only way she could reach the knife up my throat was to squeeze her arm tightly between my breasts. None of that really bothered me. It did bug me that she wasn't saying anything. It was easy to tell why, though. I could feel her breathing up my neck. Panicked, stuttered breathing.

I grabbed the hand she was holding the knife with. She scraped my neck, leaving a small cut and some blood on the knife, but it didn't cut too deep. I held it firmly, but not hard enough to hurt her. Finally, I turned around.

I was right on the money. A girl a few inches shorter than me in a pink sweater one size too big for her. She was short, but... she seemed around my age. Maybe a bit younger. She had long, messy pink hair, like it'd never been brushed, and had a weird, sorta catlike expression on her face, but she didn't look scared. She looked more... excited. It didn't really register with me at the time, but I'm pretty sure she was staring at my chest. I gripped her shoulder lightly and ducked down a bit to match her height, and I looked closely at her face.

Within seconds, that fragile shorty threw herself at me, burying her face between my boobs. In an annoyingly, but kinda adorably shrill and fragile-sounding voice, she shouted "H-holy... fucking... shit... YOU'RE SO COOL!!! D-do you like girls!? We should totally go out!!!"

Shaken up by her energy, and also just kind of blushing, I stuttered out "U-uh... fuck, I dunno, sure?!"

We made out after that. She held the knife with my blood on it close to her chest the whole time. It was kinda weird. That's how I started my long, messy relationship with Peachy, who I later found out was a sadomasochist. I guess... she's also less of a cat and more of a fox.


	2. Chapter 2

A little after that, we were both sitting against a wall in that same alley. "So you just rolled into town, huh?" I asked her.

"Yeeeah... I'm a desert child, so I don't really got a home. I'm just wanderin' around a bunch, takin' what I can and all..."

"Desert child, huh? I'm out on my own these days, too... You stick people up with knives often?"

"Sometimes. It's kinda, like, how I say hello!"

"Your way of sayin' hello? Damn, think for a sec if I was any other bitch twice your height. Some people would'a beaten the crap outta you for that."

"Hey, you're only a few inches taller, dummy!" D-dummy? Who the hell is the dummy here? "... But I guess you're right. It's just kinda... well... it's, kinda embarrassin' to say..." She starts to blush.

"Huh? Embarrassing? What's up? Just spit it out already, it bugs the shit out of me when people keep secrets."

"Aaaaah! You're so goddamn cool when you get ticked off like that, Stacey! T... that's why, you know! It's real embarrassin' to say, but... I guess I just thought you looked really freakin' hot!"

"H-hot? Are you fucking with me...? Most people who've tried hitting on me ran screamin' when I opened my mouth at them. Fuckin wimps. Can't take a lick of shit. Not that I'd go out with 'em, anyway. I don't do dudes. Though, I end up scaring away the girls, too... uh, well... 'cept the ones who are into that stuff, I guess. Wait, shit, lemme guess..." I look over at Peachy...

Yeah, she's got that kinda look in her eyes. Peachy's into that. Well, not like it was exactly a secret earlier. "God fuckin' damn, why the shit do I attract so many fuckin' bottoms? Do I seem like that much of a bitchy dom? W-wait, don't answer that. God, I feel weird as hell..."

Soon as I finish saying that, something I didn't expect happens.

Peachy's standing in front of me, with her hands on both of my shoulders. It's like her presence's totally changed, and now she's hanging over me like a giant. The shadow cast over me by her is claustrophobic and constricting in a way that's both scary, and... kind of... hot...?

She, quietly, whispers in my ear. "Hey..." And she, gently, puts a finger on my lips. I can feel the entire heat of her body falling on mine as she leans in, like she's going to crush me right there. "I like switching roles often. So... getting spanked by me isn't out of the picture, if you're curious how it feels. If y'want... I could do it right now, hehe."

She hasn't moved. I can feel a heat in my body that's more intense than whatever else I've ever felt. My breathing is getting heavier, and I feel like the way her eyes are staring straight at me--every part of me--is going to drive me crazy. What the hell? Why do I kind of like this? This' never happened before. I must be losing it. I need to say something or this tension's going to make me choke the fuck out. "C-can you gimme some space? I can't fucking breathe..."

"O-oh, sorry!" She finally backs away. Fuck, why did I tell her to do that!? Dammit! Idiot! You dumbass, Stace! That felt fucking... fuck, I dunno what it felt, but it felt fucking! Agh, shit... the hell is wrong with my head today? I think I'm discovering a whole new damn side of myself and it's freaking me the fuck out...

"?... !... Heheh, I'm glad to be your unholy awakener, Stace!" Shit, did she hear me say that? Now she's talking in a really dumb growly voice... "I'm your dark guide on this road down the path of weird perverted sex stuff, my girl... With my dark teachings, I'll teach you everything there is to know, about kinky lesbian sex stuff... Muahahaha..." Goddammit, that voice is actually kinda cute! I don't know how to handle this shit!

"C-c-can you please stop...!? Or else I might... actually fucking, take you up on your offer to do it right the fuck now, and I'm not fucking prepared for that!"

"... Is there a time where you will be prepared?"

"Uh... s-shit, I dunno, let me eat lunch or something first, I guess!?" That's the stupidest fucking excuse I've ever given in my life!

"Food? O-oh, right, right! Ain't there a food place or somethin' 'round here? Y'wanna go eat out?"

"Yeah, I wanna eat you out... --W-WAIT, SHIT, NO I DIDN'T FUCKING SAY THAT" It's too late to correct myself. She's got an evil grin on her face. I don't even know how in the shit I let that thought slip, but I did. Now I have to prepare to pay the price.

"That so, huh, Stacey? Well, how'sabout we go eat some burgers... and then I'll let'cha do that kinda pervy stuff?"

Goddammit... me and my stupid fucking head...! How long can I take my heart beating like this...?


	3. Chapter 3

After getting some food, me and Peachy were walking back to my place, chomping down on our burgers. We didn't have money to buy any, so she snatched them with her incredible sneaking powers. That's the whole story of the burgers we're eating. Anyway, on the way back, she popped an... awkward question.

"Soooo, Stacey... I snatched you a burger, so... howsabout you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Myself? ... you aren't gonna take no for an answer, are you...?" As I say that, she just grins and gives me a cute little laugh. "Heheh! Nope!" Agh...

"... Fine. I'm a nasty, big, ugly bitch who gets pissed off all the time. That's all. That enough for you?"

"Hmmmm... nah, that ain't right. I think you look pretty hot, so that statement's conflicting with what I can see with my eyes."

"Yeah, yeah... it's not that I don't appreciate you saying that, but..."

"But what? I'm givin' you compliments cause I really like you, Stacey. I think you're super cool 'n hot 'n stuff. I can say mean stuff about you if you want me to, though, if you're like, into that." Yeah, if there's one thing you can say about this girl, it's definitely that she's honest.

"Are you like this cause you were born in the desert or something? You sure are goddamn blunt. Hell of a mouthful of words to say in public, at least. Not like I give a shit, though."

"Yeah, you don't seem like the kinda person who'd give any. I mean... most of the people I've met who do... kinda end up leaving me, or pushing me away..."

"Seriously? What a bunch of dumbasses. Sure, you're pervy as hell, and you're kind of an idiot..." Of course, as I say that, she comes in to jab me in the arm. "Owch..." She's got more of a punch than it seems. "... But you're one of the only people I've run into in my life who I don't get that pissed off at. So that counts for something those jackasses just couldn't see, I guess."

"How d'ya get along with other people?"

"I don't. I get pissed off. Have to walk away or eventually I'll feel like I have to punch something. I usually don't, but sometimes I do, and then it gets really bad and I regret pretty much everything about my entire life. And then I get more pissed. And I start to question my own existence."

"Is it always your fault? I dunno the neighborhood all that well, but some of the peeps you meet in the desert can kinda be dicks."

"Of course it ain't my fault. No way I'm that much of a piece of shit." I laugh awkwardly to hide how much I feel exactly like a piece of shit.

At some point in our walk, we left the town to go out into the wider desert. And right in front of us, is the big old, shitty, broken down shack I call a home. I feel a sense of awkward dread creep up through my entire body. Yeah... I should... tell her something, before we, uh... do this...

"Peachy, uh... sorry, but I... fuck, I should've mentioned this earlier, but I..."

"You've got a dick?" W-what the fuck!? How did she figure it out already!? *Sigh*... well, maybe I shouldn't bother wondering...

"... Y-yeah... and I... haven't shaved my body in... a long time. So if I just look... gross... to you... I'll get it if you don't want to... do it..." ... I'll get it, but I'll also be really angry... mostly at myself. And at god. Fuck you, god. Asshole.

But it's right as I think that... that she holds my hand. "Heheh, if you gotta get ready first, that's okay by me, Stacey. I can help ya out! If you're this hot when you're a mess, then damn, I'm excited to see how you look when you've put more work into it!"

"What the hell...? Don't you get it already? I'm... I wasn't born as a woman... I'm transgender, dammit... I'm..."

Fuck... why am I crying right now? Why the fuck am I crying? I'm just preparing for the worst. I always know this is gonna happen. I might as well put things to rest on my own fucking terms. It was a fun few moments to spend with her, but this is always where it ends. I couldn't fucking live with the shame of someone seeing my body and dumping me in disgust. So I might as well end it before that happens. Every fucking time. It always fucking ends like--

*chu!*

"Mm...? Mmmm!?!" W-what the hell?! She's sticking her tongue in this time! N-no, wait, more than that, why the hell is she kissing me!?! This is where people always awkwardly walk away! Every fucking time! S-shit, this is bad, this is kinda hot, fuck, I'm starting to lose it!

I finally manage to push her off, and then...

"*gasp*... Haaahh... haahhhh... What the... hell...?"

She gives me a gentle punch in the face. Well... more like an affectionate light tap, I guess. I don't think I noticed it before, but her hands are really soft. "Y'think I care that you've got a dick, Stacey? Trust me, I ain't too judgey about what girls I do this stuff with. Well, or just people in general, I guess? Dunno, I just know what kinda person I think is hot, eheh!"

"The fuck are you talking about...? Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yeah, of course I did! I ain't deaf, you big dummy. I've met girls like you before. So I get it! Feel like you're a mess? That's alright! Helpin' messy girls clean up and look pretty's, like, my second favorite thing to do!"

"... Are you really okay with me? I mean... I'm... fucking disgusting, right...?"

"Hey, hey, if you keep sayin' stuff like that, hot stuff, I'm gonna bonk you again! Have some confidence in yourself, dangit! If I say you're smokin' hot, then you're smokin' hot! You wanna be looked at as a woman? Well, then you're one of the hottest bitches I've met! So lemme shave your legs and clip your nails for you, and let's do this thing!"

"A-alright... t... thanks, Peachy..."

"Hehehe, no problem. It's what I'm here for."

 

My bathroom is a dank shithole, which compared to the rest of my house, pretty much makes it a fucking museum of fine art. I'm mentioning this because this horny lesbian i met in a dark alley is shaving my leg hair for me in my shower, which I thought would be a hell of a lot more cramped but I guess is actually pretty spacious, and it's weirding me the hell out. Not her, but the part where she's calmly shaving my legs and isn't calling me a gross piece of shit. I met some lady in an ice cream van once who would've said something like "I'm gonna melt" here, and now I see where she was comin' from.

But, like... shit. Feeling this hot water running down my body while she runs a cold metal shaver across it feels weird. Shaver... shit, is there a different word I'm forgetting? Feel like there is. "Uh... are you really okay with doing this? When I shaved my legs regularly, it took me like... two hours. ... You... don't need to stare at my body for that long... if you don't want to."

After I say that, Peachy stares right at me, her eyes sparkling like crazy! "Don't gotta stare!? Are you kiddin' me, Stacey?! I wanna keep staring! I wanna see how your legs look with all this bush gone! And then I wanna feel up your chest! Holy shit, your titties are huge!"

"Y-yeah... it... took me a while to grow them... I pretty much started transitioning as soon as I hit age 13..."

"Did you find, like, a huge dump truck of super estrogen or something?"

"... Kind of, actually." It was convenient timing, all shit considered. Hey, is it just me, or is the hot water from the shower making things get kinda steamy? I didn't know my shower could do that... wait, my legs are already shaved clean? Did she move up to my arms already...?

"Can I ask a question, Stacey?"

"Huh? Uh, sure."

"Is there a reason you stopped shaving your body like this regularly?" Oh, yeah...

"... I kept cutting the shit out of myself. Didn't know if I was just doing things wrong. Felt like I probably was. I can't do shit myself without fucking something basic up. Besides... I started to feel like it didn't really matter." I mean, no matter how presentable I make myself, who the hell's gonna want to fuck a piece of shit like me?

Crash!

I don't know when it happened, but before I realized it, she'd shaved my entire body clean, outside of my head. Even my face has less stubble on it than I could feel this morning. And now she's not holding the razor--oh yeah, that was called a razor, wasn't it?--and she's lying on top of me. And we're both on the floor, naked. I can't believe it took me this long to realize that I've been naked in the shower together with another girl this whole time.

"Stacey..." She whispers as she hangs over me. I can see her boobs. And her belly. I dunno when she started drawing my eyes like this. She looks so soft and beautiful. "Ehehe, I could say the same about you, y'know?" She falls on me, squeezing my ass with her hand and kissing me on the lips. I feel like I'm dreaming. She's so warm. That's all I can say while she's wrapping around my body like this.

"... Are you enjoying me, Stacey? I can stop if you... aren't comfortable." I can feel her breasts pressing against mine. I can feel her waist on top of my body. My mind is almost going blank, but I guess I can still manage to say something. "This is the first time I've ever had lesbian sex and I'm pretty sure I don't want to fucking stop."

...

"Pff... hahahaha!!!" Fucking shit, ain't I just a fucking poet!? "Sorry, sorry, sorry! That was just a really funny way of putting it to me! God, you're so freaking cute, Stacey!"

"C-cute?! Wh--MMMF!" She's sticking her tongue in my mouth again! I dunno if I'll ever get used to it, but fuck, I really like it! Dammit! I'm going to squeeze her butt in revenge! Take th--

Oh no. Oh fuck.

Her butt is really soft.

I just cupped it with my hand and I'm only realizing it just now. Peachy has a really nice, soft butt. The one part of my body I've ever felt like I could personally take pride in, personally, is my ass, but... holy shit. Peachy's takes the fucking cake.

Is this the moment my entire life has been bulding up to culminate in? Is this the... fuck, what do they call it? Fucking, sex thing, uh... c-climax?

 

At that moment, touching that butt was the highlight of the entire night. But things ended up going on a lot longer than that. I'll let you ponder it all yourself. I'm having a hard time just describing the goddamn foreplay, so fuck if I'll recount the meatiest parts. Peachy sure didn't let up on complimenting my tits, though...

 

In the morning, I woke up in my bed. Embracing Peachy. Us both still naked. Uh.

"Zzzz... Stacey... you're... so cute... ehe... he..."

... Oh, what the hell. Who fucking cares. If I can stay like this with her... a bit longer... then sure...

I only met Peachy yesterday, and I don't know how long we'll be together like this... but I hope, even if my dumbass brain acts up and I fuck all of this up in the future... we can still be around for each other...


End file.
